Plague Kirin
Plague Kirin (Equus procella umbra), the Harbinger of Shade, is a subspecies of Kirin which has Dragon element rather than Thunder. They are slightly slower than the average Kirin, but are bulkier and deal more damage, as well as having more health. Plague Kirins also have a lower pitch to their sounds. They are feared by hunters and monsters alike. They have red shadows instead of white shadows. The Plague Kirin, like Kirin, is not weak to any elements, but has the ability to use Dragon on its foes, inflicting Dragonblight, and on some attacks, Poison. Its mane is breakable, when broken it will be flattened. When enraged, Plague Kirin's mane will surge with darkness, and it will glow red. Attacks Charge-''' Plague Kirin will run at the hunter with its head down, stabbing them with its horn. Causes the hunter to take medium damage. 'U-Turn Charge-' The Plague Kirin will charge at the hunter, skidding to make a turn, and then charge again. Deals high damage. 'Prance-' The Plague Kirin jumps from side to side as it runs forwards. Deals medium damage. 'Dark Thunder (Front)-' The Plague Kirin summons 5 bolts of Dragon lightning at the hunter. Inflicts Dragonblight and deals high damage. 'Dark Thunder (360 degrees)-' The Plague Kirin summons 8 bolts of Dragon lightning to the front, back, and sides of itself. Inflicts Dragonblight and causes high damage. 'Dark Thunder (Shock)-' The Plague Kirin summons 5 random bolts of Dragon lightning. Inflicts Dragonblight as well as high damage. 'Guided Dark Thunder-' The Plague Kirin causes a red shadow to follow the hunter, until a giant bolt of Dragon lightning strikes them. This will deal very high damage, and inflicts Dragonblight and Poison. 'Bubonic Charge-' The Plague Kirin charges at the hunter, followed by a Poison cloud and Dragon lightning. Deals fatal damage and inflicts Poison as well as Dragonblight. 'Horn Thrust-' The Plague Kirin leaps forward, jabbing at anything in front of it with its horn. Deals moderate damage. 'Dark Beam-' The Plague Kirin charges up its horn with Dragon, before unleashing a beam of Dragon at the hunter. This will cause the Plague Kirin to fall over, as if it were damaged by bombs or a hammer. This is an OHKO move. '''Dark Thunder (Orbs)- The Plague Kirin scrapes at the ground with its hoof. It then shoots 3 orbs from its horn which go to the left, right, and center in front of the monster. Deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight. 'Thunder Thrust-' The Plague Kirin bolts forward with its horn down while covered in dark thunder. Inflicts Dragonblight and moderate damage. 'Hellish Spark-' The Plague Kirin stamps its hooves and releases a large bolt of dark thunder from its horn, which can jump to other nearby hunters or creatures. This hits up to 4 targets. The first strike deals somewhat moderate damage, the second strike causes moderate damage, the third strike somewhat high damage, and the fourth dishes out high damage. Inflicts Dragonblight on the second strike onward, and poison on the fourth strike. 'S-Turn Charge-' The Plague Kirin uses the U-Turn charge, but makes a third turn and charges again. This will only occur if the U-Turn misses. Deals high damage. Carves Ecology The Plague Kirin, despite being as dangerous and demonic as it is, is a herbivore. They eat the plants in their habitats; they eat Dragonfell Berries, which gives them their powers. However, when in desperation, the Plague Kirin will scavenge from carcasses. Locations These Elder Dragons can be found in the Volcano, Old Volcano, Volcano(3rd), Great Arena, Moat Arena, Desert, Old Desert, Sandy Plains, Forest and Hills, Sunscorched Dunes, and Burning Peak. It is here that they live off of the Volcano's plants and mushrooms. Trivia *When below 10% health, the Dark Beam has a 15% chance of killing Plague Kirin. *The Plague Kirin is based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, mostly War. *When enraged, Plague Kirin can damage the hunter if too close. *When low on stamina, Plague Kirin will eat plants. *There is a G-Rank quest with Kirin and Plague Kirin being fought at the same time. It is called "Light through the Shadows" and is in the Great Arena. For emergencies, the Mega Potion gathering spot sports Lifepowder as well. *Just as Kirin cannot be paralyzed, Plague Kirin cannot be poisoned. *Plague Kirin can be seen as a complete opposite of its relative; Kirin lives in cold climates while Plague Kirin doesn't, Kirin is bright and Plague Kirin is dark, Kirin is white and blue while Plague Kirin is black and red, and Kirin is Thunder while Plague Kirin is Dragon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon